User talk:Burnerraceman
Welcome! Hi Burnerraceman -- we are excited to have R-Type Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Thanks for joining us, and we'd like to give you some tips to help you get started on making your wiki great. Your first four steps: 1. Create your User Page - this is a great place to introduce yourself (and practice wiki-editing!) 2. Add a logo - learn how to create a logo image, then to add it to the wiki. Create an article on this wiki: width=30 3. Create your first 10 articles - use the box on the right to create ten pages, starting each one off with a few sentences. For example if you are starting a wiki on a TV show, you might create an article for each main character. 4. Edit your Main Page - add internal links (like this) to the ten articles you just created, and any other improvements you can think of. Once you've done these four things, you've created a great starting point -- your wiki looks friendly and ready for visitors. You can then invite some friends to help you create the next twenty pages, and expand the ones you've built. Keep going! The more pages you create and link to each other, the sooner that others who are searching for "R-Type Wiki" will be able find your project in search engines, read your content and join you in editing. If you have more questions, we've provided a full set of , or you can email us through our . Don't forget to check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, organizing your pages, and more. Have fun! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Hello to the current Admin Hello from Darius Wiki and other Shmup wikis. I noticed the wikis front needed a bit of love, so I used Darius wiki as a template to give your wiki a nice display. Please come back, and start building pages. If you need template support, I'll do that. Devilmanozzy (Talk page) 17:22, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Thank you I am not one for the extensive Wikia programming. So thank you for fixing the front page. Welcome to the project. If you have any people that you think would like to contribute, please feel free to invite them. Anyways, thank you again! --Burnerraceman 22:54, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Sorry hey sorry about the R-9E article, I didn't know about templates until you posted about it, sorry >.< Don't Sweat It No Problem, it's ok. But when posting on a talk page, please go to the "Leave Message" button above. Thanks! --Burnerraceman 04:09, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Heimdall spoils ah thanks :) , also do you know which spoil is required for the UFBS-010 Heimdall I can't seem to find it online, and I haven't unlocked it myself in command. Heimdall Unlock You need: *JURISDICTIVE DOSSIER from mission 3 (same as UFHC-007 Vanargand) *POSITRON GUN from mission 8 (the large stage with the Nathrel and Gomander, directly after the descent into the abandoned base) ...and as far as minerals, you need: *650 Solonium --Burnerraceman 02:23, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Vulcan cannons Where are you finding the Vulcan Cannon mark numbers? SiegfreidZ 06:30, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Two Booklets to games in the R-type series online... *http://www.esnips.com/doc/cfab1b4f-4e22-47fd-8816-37fbac2be5a1/R-types this is R-Types(R-type and R-type 2) *http://www.esnips.com/doc/c6fbd1d9-b23f-4ac7-8903-93d481153d5c/R-TypeDeltaBooklet this is R-Type Delta Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 22:57, February 11, 2010 (UTC) Admin request Hey, I've made a ton of contributions to the site, and was wondering if I could get admin privileges? Thanks! SiegfreidZ 21:22, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Application Granted Your logic is sound; you have been 'promoted'. Welcome to the club!--Burnerraceman 22:59, April 6, 2010 (UTC) old account It seems my com somehow made me a new account I've decided to go with it :3 would you mind deleting my old one >>>> bydolord2323 <<<< bydolord 02:36, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 20:32, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Adding fan fiction articals I've stumbled back on an extensive R-type fanfic I've read once before. My thoughts turned back to here. would we be allowed to do pages on extensive fan fiction. this clearly classifies as it with two books easily 600 pages each 25 chapters, as well as a story line coen-siding with R-type final. http://shanekentknolltrey.tripod.com/index.html here's the page for the fic. -- bydolord -- 06:55, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Fan area With the above sub-article in mind,is it possible to create a Fan Area for the Wiki? Wonder what R-Craft others might have come up with...